Their Little Secret
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: “We need you dudes to head out,” Danny lied, bouncing on the tips of his feet. “Detective Monroe and I have some ultra secret business to take care of for the latest case.” What're they up to?


**(Danny's POV)**

So it'd been a month. 30 days since I'd followed my instincts and flown all the way down to Montana. It seemed like a stupid move then. The plane ride was simply torture. I didn't know what I was doing. I was in a trance, sleep-walking. I couldn't take it anymore. I was missing her too damn much. Why? I didn't really know. All I knew was that it was killing me to be deprived of her presence and I needed to see her.

So I did it.

Here we were, one month later, acting as if nothing between us had happened. Though nothing was ever quite the same. The tension between us was thicker than ever, my desires to hold her in my arms greater than ever before. It was draining and emotionally painful to deliberately tear myself away from her. At times, when our eyes met, I feared I would suddenly lose it and run over and kiss her. That couldn't happen.

Now, as I watch her labor meticulously with a fresh batch of evidence in front of her, I have to clamp on my lower lip to avoid pulling her into my embrace. I simply look on, undistracted, as her curly, bouncy brown locks fall gracefully down her face. My eyes follow as her delicate fingers reach up to tuck her curls behind her ear. Her face is angelic. Her eyes are nothing but chestnut wonders of wisdom and beauty. They told, they spoke of her long story. And her lips… Oh God, her lips. They were so think, patient, just waiting for mine to fit perfectly against them.

I chuckle at her cute look of consternation, with matching furrowed eyebrows and lost gaze. She turns to look my way and my heart stops.

"What's so funny, Messer?" she asks, in a tone that sends familiar shivers down my spine. At first I think she's serious, but I spy a taunting gleam in her eyes.

"Oh nothing, Montana," I replied casually. "It's just that you've been staring at the evidence for 5 whole minutes now. Wanna take a picture and bring it home with ya? It lasts longer."

Lindsay rolled her eyes on perfect cue. No one in the lab had even bothered to look up at us. Messer and Monroe bickering was just a normal part of their day.

**(Narrator's POV)**

Lindsay carried a cotton swab of DNA to the computer and lightly brushed across Danny's butt as she did so.

"And you've been staring at me for 10," she teased, so softly that no one else could hear.

The tone she used made Danny groan.

"It's hard not to," Danny whispered back, smiling.

"Quit it! You're being obvious again!" Lindsay whispered back playfully.

"I can't help it," he replied, grinning his hugest Messer Killer Smile.

"Take a picture and bring it home with ya. It lasts longer," she mimicked him coolly.

She walked over to the microscope, fully aware that Danny was checking her out again.

"STOP IT," she whispered loudly, whipping around quickly.

Danny put up his hands in mock surrender and went back to examining photos of the crime scene. Nevertheless, he kept peering at the corner of his eye just to steal another glance at her.

Right then, he couldn't take it. He had to get her alone with him.

Danny stood up and cleared his throat so that everyone looked up at him.

"We need you dudes to head out," he lied, bouncing on the tips of his feet. "Detective Monroe and I have some ultra secret business to take care of for the latest case."

Everyone looked confused but obliged. Lindsay was giggling.

"Come back in an hour or so," he called, ushering out the last of the lab crew. He turned around with a big grin, arms open wide.

"Am I great or what?"

Lindsay shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What're you up to, Messer?" she asked, watching on with an amused look as Danny pulled all the blinds of the lab shut.

"If Mac finds out that you just gave the entire lab an hour long break on a very important case, he'll skin your ass," Lindsay warned, though Danny could tell that she was happy to be alone with him.

Danny walked closer to her.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Uhuh," Lindsay nodded and grinned.

Danny gave a small laugh and lifted her off her feet into his arms/ She yelped in surprise but brought her arms automatically around his neck/ They kissed so longingly and with every fiber of their souls, like they hadn't seen each other in years. All their desires were poured into that one kiss and it seemed to last forever.

When Danny pulled away, Lindsay moaned.

"Naaaw, don't stop," she begged, her eyes still closed as she searched for his lips.

"Shhh, baby," Danny laughed, putting her down.

Lindsay opened her eyes and pouted.

Danny smirked.

"Remember those good old days when we used to just hug? Let's do that," he said, clearly trying to annoy her.

He opened his arms, willing her to come and hug him, but she stood their stiffly, arms folded across his chest.

"Are you freaking kidding me Messer?" she demanded.

"What?" Danny asked innocently.

"I don't see you for a whole 3 days and you want to _hug?_"

Danny laughed but Lindsay was dead serious. Her eyes were beginning to water. She knew couldn't beat it when she cried.

"Whoa, Montana. Don't play the waterworks…"

"It's your fault!" Lindsay blamed, tears flowing down.

And the best part was, Danny didn't know that it was all an act. And it really worked. The Staten Island Boy immediately pulled her close by the hips and began planting kisses everywhere – on her forehead, cheeks and neck – muttering "sorry's" in between.

"Then he planted a big wet one on her lips and the tears automatically stopped. As they pulled away, she gave a sweet, barely audible sound.

"All better," she said softly, laying her head on Danny's chest. He laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw her frowning again.

"What's wrong, Linds?" he asked, lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

"How long do we have to hide this?" she asked.

"I mean, I know it's only been a month, but it's killing me, D."

"Me too," Danny said, kissing her forehead and hugging her tighter.

"How long do we have to keep this up?"

"I dunno, baby. I dunno."

Suddenly, the lab door opened.

"Where the hell is every…" Stella started.

She froze. Danny and Lindsay tried to pull part as quickly as possible. But Stella had already seen, and she was in total shock.

"Hi, Stel. WE were just, uh…" Lindsay started.

"Reconstructing a scene," Danny finished, scratching the back of his neck.

But they both knew Stella was too smart to fall for that. She was just smiling knowingly.

Danny and Lindsay stepped closer together and grabbed hands in fright behind their backs. They were both getting ready for Stella to blow her top and start yelling at them. She came closer and their heartbeats quickened.

"Well," she started.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" she said, wrapping them both in a hug.

Danny and Lindsay were confused.

"Huh?"

"You know… FINALLY! You two… that was the longest flirting I'd ever seen…" she laughed, peering at them like a proud mother.

"So you're not mad?" Lindsay asked slowly.

"Mad? Hell no! Gosh, two of my kiddos finally growing up? The hell I'd be mad! I'm happy enough to let al the prisoners out of the NYC jail!"

They all laughed.

"Stel, please don't tell Mac, or anyone for that matter," Danny begged.

"What? You don't think they know?" Stella laughed. "You're in a building that houses New York's finest, after all."

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and laughed.

"Were we that obvious?" Lindsay asked.

"We thought we were doing a good job hiding it."

"Oh, please. You guys were as obvious as Flack."

"ECK, we suck," the couple laughed.

"Come on, we must celebrate. I'll round up the troops," Stella beckoned, leading the two to the door.

"Leave the case?"

"I'm sure Mac would understand. After all, he owes me 50 bucks. I told him you two would come out sooner or later," Stella smiled.

Danny smiled back and bowed gentlemanly toward Lindsay.

"Miss Monroe?" he asked, extending his hand.

"Thank you, cowboy," she replied, taking it.

They couldn't wait to see the look on Mac's face.


End file.
